Anything for you
by AngelQueen42
Summary: Sesshomaru disowns his father, leaves his family, and lets go of his title... All for one girl, Kagome, what would he do if she were in danger?
1. Chapter 1

A/N I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE LATELY ON EITHER ONE OF MY STORIES… BUT I HAVE DECIDED THAT I AM INSTEAD GOING TO DO A QUICK 3 SHOT AND THEN CONTINUE WITH MY STORIES, FAIR? ALL RIGHTY THEN HERE IT GOES…

ANYTHING FOR YOU…

"I'm going to marry her."

Shock was the first thing that appeared on the great Lord Inutaisho's face, he had not foreseen this, "You do realize the consequences of your actions Sesshomaru."

Silence was met with the Lord Taiyoukai's words, Lord Inutaisho gave a sigh and then he began to walk back towards his desk, "You have only known her-"

"It is of no concern how long I have known her, father." The words were calm, but held an underlining of aggravation in them.

Turning around to face his eldest son, Inutaisho's face held another emotion on it, and his amber eyes narrowed with suspicion, "You have known her longer than when she was brought here?"

Sesshomaru's silence answered it all.

"You mean to tell me, that my son, MY SON!" Lord Inutaisho's yell shook the room as the anger began to swirl throughout the castle, "Has been seeing this, this" waving his arms in disgust, "GIRL even though he is betrothed to another? What honor-"

"Do not speak of honor to me father" as Sesshomaru said the last word he spat it out with venom, he then moved to touch one of the lilies that were in a vase on his fathers desk as he spoke again, "you took another mate only a year after mother died, and yet you say I have no honor? What great Wiseman are you when you don't even know what is wrong… what you did after my mother died was wrong."

Scoffing, Lord Inutaisho turned, his long silver swished as he did so, "What I did is nothing in comparison as to what you are doing… are you going to mark her as your mate along with this supposed marriage?"

"I all ready have."

The air sparked with the matched anger between the two, but Inutaisho was the first to back down. There were rumors along the western territory that Inutaisho feared his own son, which one was still a mystery to others outside the castle, but all in the castle knows that Sesshomaru surpasses Inutaisho in strength and youki, making him more likely to take over the territories, but for some odd reason didn't, while thinking about this right then Inutaisho realized something.

"She doesn't want you to take over the territories doesn't she?"

Sesshomaru's eyes told all, and as it did, Sesshomaru lips lifted into a smug smirk, making his father infuriated.

"You are going to give up your title, land, money, livelihood, and family, all for a HUMAN WENCH!"

On the floor next to Inutaisho's left foot, an acid hole appeared, but Inutaisho all ready knew what it meant; it was a warning.

"I will not allow you to talk about her as if she were nothing," Sesshomaru's words came out as a growl, barely understandable.

Looking down to the ground Inutaisho also noted the fact that it was only, by his estimation, an inch away from his foot. He began to contemplate past events much like this; the inches grew closer to his harm, what did this mean?

"Do you even care for her Sesshomaru? Or is this because you want to get back at me for things I 'did' in the past…"

Sesshomaru stood there with his arrogant smirk and turned around to walk to the door, but before leaving he said over his shoulder, " I do not care for her…"

Inutaisho let out a sigh of ease before glaring at his son for his next words.

"… I love her."

* * *

"I don't like the fact that you made your father angry with you."

All that Sesshomaru did was grunt as he rolled her to her side and slid his arms possessively around her petite waist. He placed his nose into her neck and took a long inhale of her heavenly scent.

"My father wanted me to marry Kagura, would you want that or him disagreeing with me?"

He chuckled after his mate nuzzled in his chest and said the latter.

"Kagome… it wasn't a matter between me choosing my father or you, though I still would have chosen you."

She raised her head and gave him the smile that he loved, then took his hand and placed it on her flat stomach, "do you want a boy or girl?" changing the subject with the reason as to why Sesshomaru left.

He smiled a small one as he grasped her face with his hands and said in the softest tone possible, "it doesn't matter to me," and the gave a mischievous look, "because we will have both one way or the other."

* * *

5 years later…

"Strike!"

The courtyard was full of men clashing training swords against one another; the smell of sweat was suffocating the area.

A man in a purple monks outfit comes to the general of the whole army, "General Sesshomaru, it is almost night fall, shall I separate the men and tell them to rest?"

Sesshomaru was merely standing on the stone wall balancing himself, his now black hair was flowing in the wind, as his still amber eyes checked to see who was the weak and who was the strong, and his now blank forehead furrowed as he was disappointed at a mans unsuccessful attack. He then looked at the monk with a sidelong glance before returning to survey his men, "I say when practice is over."

At this Miroku gave a small grin as he bowed down and walked away only to pause and looked back at his General with a questioning look in his eyes, "O, well then General, I suppose then you say when it is time for your return home… which isn't it today?" after that he turned and left.

Sesshomaru waited until Miroku was out of sight before he spoke "Practice is over!"

* * *

"That will be twenty silver coins general…"

"Thank you."

Taking his purchases, Sesshomaru turned and walked away; heading towards the forest. When he was sure that no one was following him, he closed his eyes and changed back into his true form. With that he continued to walk home.

Many things had happened in the past five years, on of which was the fact that his father has a bounty on his head for the supposed treason on the lands…. Which was fine with Sesshomaru until his father also posted a bounty on Kagome's head as well, which meant that Inutaisho was going to die.

Inuyasha, his no good little brother, is now the heir to the throne and now has tetsaiga (don't know if it's spelled right!) which was the sword that he, Sesshomaru, always wanted.

Walking faster now he saw the cottage that he made for his Kagome three years ago, and it looked to him like she's home now…

"PAPA!"

Turning around to the direction of the scream, Sesshomaru caught his son, Hiroshi. Hiroshi was a five-year-old hyper child with black hair and blue eyes, like his mother, the only things that were Sesshomaru's attributeswas the tail that the boy clings to like a teddy bear, andthe crescent moon onhis forehead.

After lifting his son up into his arms, Sesshomaru then smiled and placed him down, walking towards the cottage…

"Looks like someone is glad to see you, Sesshou…"

Looking up, he saw his beautiful mate Kagome standing there at the doorway with a slight bulge in her stomach. He went to her slowly and gave her a peck on the cheek, along with a whisper for only her to hear that gave her a bright red blush along her cheeks.

"Hiroshi," Kagome suddenly called to the boy that was standing there looking at his parents, "Go into the house and wash up for dinner."

"But mama…"

"do as your mother says," Sesshomaru tells the boy with out looking at him, he was only staring at Kagome at the moment, "You shouldn't argue with her…"

After Hiroshi left with a scowl on his face into the house, Kagome laughed as she launched herself into Sesshomaru's arms and rained his face with kisses, "welcome home…"

A/N CHAPTER ONE!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! WRITERS BLOCK!

CHAPTER 2

As the sun started peaking over the horizon Sesshomaru opened his eyes slowly, but his mind was all ready aware of his surroundings… he was home. Looking down to his naked chest he saw his beautiful mate curling into him as if seeking for warmth, under the multiple layers of blankets that Sesshomaru demanded be placed for her comfort, still wearing the sleeping gown he got her yesterday.

Sesshomaru gave a slow exhale as he checked with his senses around his home to be sure everything is all right and in order. The first place he made sure of was his sons' room, softly smiling at the soft snores Hiroshi was emitting. Next was the perimeter, as far as he could tell, all there was, was the birds in the sky and complete peace.

He looked down once again and noticed his mate was slowly approaching consciousness, this was his favorite part of the morning, watching as her eyes slowly opened with the sun in her hair and the love in her eyes.

Which she did as he thought she would, her eyes opened slowly, blinking the sleep out of them for a few lazy seconds, then she stretched and placed herself even closer to his body, minding the three month bulge (when does the slight bulge come out during pregnancy?) of their baby. When she was done with her morning start she looked at Sesshomaru with her happy, loving smile and kissed him on his lips.

Sesshomaru was content with the slight pecks they gave each other; it was something he always shall look forward to sleeping next to her.

"Good morning Sesshou." Kagome said with a smile as she sat up in front of him, sitting on her heels."

"Hmm…"

Her quiet, happy laughter was his award to his slight grunt, "Is that all you have to say to me on this fine morning?"

Sesshomaru emitted a low chuckle "I wish not to correct you koi, but I didn't say anything."

Her eyes danced with her happiness as she stood up and began to walk out of their room, only stopping at the doorway to look at him over her shoulder with a seductive smile on her lips, "Hmm…." And continued on her way out the door.

"PAPA! Can we go out and play papa, can we?"

The day wouldn't be complete if his son wasn't jumping everywhere in the middle of breakfast. The little boy youkai was leaning on his father's knee as he jumped up and down with his excited questioning. Kagome gave a slight smile as she sat across the table eating her breakfast. Life was almost too perfect for them… although it would be even better if Sesshomaru would stay home for more than two weeks after every month.

Sighing she paused as she brought her food to her mouth. It was a long road for them, what with Sesshomaru's family and all. Kagome looked up at her mate and caught him staring at her with the look that was only for her to see. And yet… she couldn't be happier than she was at the moment.

"Hiroshi… why don't we go outside for a picnic?"

Kagome smiled at her husband as he said this all the while looking at her.

Blue eyes widened even more at his fathers words, "Really Papa?"

Sesshomaru smiled at his son in the only way he knew how, "Of course."

Hiroshi began to jump up and down in excitement and ran to his room when his mother told him to get ready, leaving before he saw his father sit next to his mother and place her in his lap.

Sesshomaru began to nuzzle his mate's neck and continued to inhale her sweet scent. He couldn't imagine life with out this lovely angel that was given to him by the gods.

"Sesshou… Hiroshi might see…"

"Shh… he won't be out for another few minutes." When he noticed her hesitance he began to softly speak to her again, "Besides, the boy will understand seeing his father show his undying love for his mother."

Kagome giggled in her own sweet way before giving her husband a chaste kiss then getting up, much to the disproval of her husband, to prepare their meals for the impromptu picnic, "I do believe that Hiroshi would like something sweet."

"Much like I at the moment…"

Kagome gasped as she felt her husband hug her tightly from behind and then leaned down only to inhale more of her scent. She stilled her hands as he did this and placed them both on the hands on the sides of her waist, "We really shouldn't…"

"Love…"

She smiled and turned around in his arms and slowly reached her hands to wrap them around his neck, and had to stand on her tiptoes in order to connect her lips to his.

"Momma, Papa… can I bring my toy! Momma? Papa?"

Kagome jerked back from her husband as she heard her son enter. She then turned to the doorway where her son was standing now… her son. Kagome smiled as she remembered the day that he was born to them.

It was the middle of winter and Sesshomaru was still building their house while they merely stayed in a cave when Hiroshi was just born into the world, and into their lives. Kagome didn't know what she would do if she didn't have her son or her husband. But she did know that everything would be easier with out Sesshomaru's family…

"You may bring your toy, but you must first change and gather your things Hiroshi."

Sesshomaru's voice broke Kagome away from the daydream that she was having and when she looked her mate in the eye she saw that he was curious about something…

"What is it Sesshou?" she said after their son left the room.

Sesshomaru sat down at the table and pulled Kagome into his arms before nuzzling her neck with a contented growl, "I have missed you."

She closed her eyes against his chest and whispered, "Me too."

He was relishing this moment with his mate. After all that they went through for each other, they were able to make a content and beautiful life for both to enjoy. He silently wondered what life would have been like if she wasn't there, and that brought the true fear that he had buried deep down in side, the fear of losing her. Sesshomaru didn't know what he would do if she was gone. If she wasn't there.

"Never leave me…"

Kagome's eyes popped open, "What?"

Sesshomaru stared at her eyes intently, "Never leave me."

Her eyes softened as she leaned up and softly responded against his lips, "I promise."

A figure five miles away could be seen giving a malevolent smile before speaking to one of his ten troops, "Remember to keep the prince alive, the boy and mother are to be killed. If you can, the worst way possible."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N IF ANYONE HAS NOTICED, I HAVE DELETED MY TWO STORIES THAT I WAS PREVIOUSLY WORKING ON BECAUSE I FELT THAT THEY WERE NOT GOING IN THE DIRECTION THAT I WANTED THEM TO. SORRY AND THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, THEY'VE HELPED ME OUT A LOT!! LOL!

CHAPTER 3

"Hiroshi, don't go off too far."

The young youkai merely giggled at his mother's words before chasing the butterfly.

"Hiroshi!"

"Hush Kagome," Sesshomaru said as he sat upon the grass and reached a hand to pull his mate into his lap, "I will make sure that he won't go off too far. And," he said before she could argue, "there is nothing to fear of. There is no danger that I know of in this area."

Kagome gave a soft sigh. Her husband was right, but since she is a mother, she was supposed to worry anyways, correct? Although, Sesshomaru does have a good sight on Hiroshi in case of trouble, so there shouldn't be any worries.

"I understand."

The pair then sat in content silence with each other, with Kagome's back placed against Sesshomaru's chest. The area was no less than beautiful with the grass being a deep green and to the side was a wide area of flowers, to many to be counted. The trees surrounded this little paradise in a semi perfect circle, reaching to the ski with its giant height. The birds were chirping happily for the day, and the sun was shining brightly, nothing could be more perfect.

But, as Kagome began to doze off after being there for half an hour, she suddenly felt Sesshomaru tense behind her.

"Sesshou-?"

"Hiroshi, get here now!" came Sesshomaru's authoritive sound, and during his call Hiroshi could be seen running to his fathers voice, holding his tail tightly to his chest with his two hands.

"Yes papa?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer right away, merely grabbed his son by the back of his shirt and thrust him behind his back as he held his mate closer to his chest, growling at something unknown.

"Kagome," Her face turned toward him at her name, and she finally understood what is wrong.

"They've found us, haven't they?"

Sesshomaru just gave a slight nod; all the while he didn't look at his mate once and could only feel his sons fingers tightening around his hand. It was either his father's troops or some unwanted guests, but it didn't matter, he could smell malice in the air.

"I'll transport Hiroshi to her, and then we'll deal with this together."

He growled a little sharper at this, "Can you transport with him with your miko powers, mate?"

Kagome knew where this was going, "I'm not leaving with out you."

Sesshomaru stood up with Kagome on her own two feet and stared right in front of him, his eyes moved in different directions as if keeping his target in sight, "You will do as I say."

She knew that there was no arguing with him like this so she conceited with a slight nod, but before she could reach for her son, Sesshomaru gave her one last demand, "Don't go to our house until I come for you."

Kagome tilted her head up to him and placed the hand that wasn't holding Hiroshi on her belly, "We'll be waiting for you, love."

Sesshomaru gave a nod and pulled his son to his mother and heard him say goodbye before a pinkish purple light surrounded them and they were gone.

"Now, show yourself vermin."

Cold and evil laughterwas his only response before an arrow was shot right at the spot his family once was. Sesshomaru snarled at meaning of this attack.

"You dare attack my family?" was said in a deadly growl as he felt his youkai rise.

"Quite ironic, when we were sent here by your _family_." Was his answer.

Then, ten figures could be seen coming out of the forest, nine were covered in all black, something that could only be described as a ninja uniform. On the nine ninja's chest was a silver moon that stood out of all the darkness. The tenth man that Sesshomaru found to be talking was a Spider demon, he stood on his six legs and had an inhumanly hideous face that would make all cower from it's disgusting boils and scarred eyes. His hair was blotched so that there were random bald spots amongst wiry looking hair. The man seemed to be only a few inches taller than Kagome, and was in between stout and skinny. But to Sesshomaru, the only thing that stood out was the silver moon necklace that he wore around his neck.

"So, you were sent here by my father?"

Chuckling the man replied, "Your father paid quite handsomely for you to live, and for the bitch and runt to die."

Growling, Sesshomaru reached for his sword and crouched into a fighting position as he decided that he'd keep the leader last, "You shall die for that." And then sprang for the man to the farthest left, slashing in a diagonal line, killing him immediately. All the men began to charge at him but the spider demon, which sat back and watched it all with a calculating eye.

Sesshomaru saw the other eight men and decided to end this quickly and brought his whip down, killing the eight with out so much as a sweat.

There was suddenly silence in the area, both opponents staring at each other with equal amounts of hatred, before the silence was broken.

"Those were my best men."

"Yes, I could guess they _were._" Sesshomaru said this with a silent air of humor, as he thought that it didn't take two minutes to be finished with them. "Tell me, why does my father want me?"

There was a slight pause before the demon chuckled, "He didn't pay me to keep quiet so I'll tell you," He crouched down a bit and stared at Sesshomaru with gleeful, mad eyes, "He wants you to take the thrown instead of Inuyasha, since he's a hanyou. But other than that, it seems that the old man is convinced that he could change your mind." The demon gave a low laughter that made the birds in the trees that stayed during the fight fly away, "He thinks that you choosing that wench," Sesshomaru growled at the insult but the demon didn't seem to care, "for a mate was just a move for rebelling. But when he found that you are still with her _and_ have a son to boot, well, he decided to take matters in his own hands." There was a pause, "So he decided to take my mate and hold her as collateral as I am here to go after you."

"Your mate is all ready dead."

The demon's head snapped up at Sesshomaru's comment and replied with a look that clearly said to explain.

"My father never kept hostages, he thought that they were too bothersome, so after three days maybe even a full week, he'd have them stoned to death or kill them himself." Sesshomaru never showed a single emotion as he said this, "He never was a compassionate man."

"You lie, I would feel if she was gone."

"How long has she been there, in my father's dungeon?"

There was silence before the demon replied in a whisper, "Two days."

Sesshomaru gave a slight nod, "There is a loose brick in the back walls of my fathers castle. It is the only brick that looks new. If you promise not to attack my family again, I will draw you a map to tell where it is."

The demon looked at Sesshomaru with curious eyes, "why help me?"

"Firstly, those men were not your own troops. They were my fathers were they not?" at the nod he continued, "Secondly, my father _does_ pay for keeping information private, thus I knew you never were paid in the first place. Thirdly," Sesshomaru was quiet before he continued in a soft tone, "if my mate was in that position, I would do anything in my power and more to get her out."

Silence covered the men, before the Spider demon broke it, "He will send more after you, he has a bounty on you and your family."

Nodding, Sesshomaru responded, "I have realized this and my family and I will be leaving a soon as possible."

The demon gave only one nod before the commenced the directions and plans for escape. It was long into the night before they finished it up and the demon had it rolled up into his armor.

"I suppose I owe you an apology then?"

There was no response, just Sesshomaru walking into the forest and somehow disappearing.

* * *

Kagome waited by Kaede's door, it shouldn't have taken this long. Although she wasn't worried, because if he were hurt Kagome would know it, she would feel it. She placed her hand on her belly and rubbed it in a circle as if calm the unborn child.

Hiroshi went to sleep _long _ago, and was still in a slight slumber. When they got to the hut, Kaede didn't ask any questions, merely made the stew and was now at another hut taking care of a sick mother.

A sigh of relief was let loose as she saw her mate coming up the path in his disguise as a human. His pace went faster when he saw Kagome at the door waiting for him.

When the two were face to face, he leaned down a kissed her on the lips long and hard.


End file.
